RablóPandúr
by Catherine A. T. Bailey
Summary: AU, non-magic! Roxmorts városában dúl a harc a maffia és rendfenntartók között. Mikor mindkét oldal elveszíti legfőbb vezetőjét, Slytherin Salazart, illetve Albus Dumbledore-t, a háború új szintre lép, és semmi sem lesz drága, hogy megállítsák egymást.


**Prológus**

Szeme könnyezett, ahogyan hosszú másodpercek óta bámulta a monitort pislogás nélkül. Pengeélen táncolt, egy kósza kép, üzenet, bármi elszakíthatta a cérnát. A jellegzetes, kék szín, mely vasárnap reggel óta volt a háttérképe, üresen meredt rá. Egy eldugott mappába mentett minden régi, szeretett fájlt. Képeket, leveleket, köszöntőket, kamujelentéseket, április elsejei tréfákat, kisfilmeket.

Szeme sarkából látta az ablakon túl lengedező fekete zászlót. A könnyek megállíthatatlanul ömlöttek végig arcán.

- Harry – köszörülte mögötte torkát Hermione. A fiú – férfi - nem tudta, mikor került mögé a másik, de nem is érdekelte. Úgy tett, mintha megdörzsölné fáradt szemét, és közben igyekezett eltűntetni árulkodó könnyeit. Hermionét természetesen nem lehetett átverni, jól tudta, hogy Harry Dumbledore halála óta szinte folyamatosan sír, amikor nem látják – de nem ez volt az a pillanat, amelyben megnyugtathatta barátját. – McGalagony beszélni akar veled.

- Megyek – kászálódott ki forgószékéből Harry, és nagyot nyelve az újdonsült rendőrkapitány irodája felé indult.

- Harry! – szólt utána Hermione töprengve. A fiatal nyomozó lassan fordult meg. – Mindegy – gondolta meg magát a nő hirtelen -, majd McGalagony elmondja.

A férfi aprót sóhajtott – érezte, megint valami rossz hír közeleg. Leverten sétált a szűk, világos folyosón, és a többi rendőr a falra tapadt előtte. Harry Potter híres-hírhedt volt hatodik születésnapja óta. Homlokán a villám alakú sebhely bizonyította, hogy különleges emberről van szó; az egyetlenről, aki túlélte a rettegett Voldemort nagyúr támadását.

Voldemort nagyúr… a férfi kis híján odaveszett a Hogsmead* előkelő negyedében, Godric's Hollow-ban vívott tűzpárbajban. Egyedül volt, Mindenszentek előestéjén tört be a Potter-házba. Állítólag a sötét nappaliban várakozott, amíg Lily és James Potter, valamint a kis Harry meg nem érkeztek a fiú keresztapjától, Sirius Blacktől.

Az első lövés James Potter oldalát érte – a férfi villámgyorsan ugrott félre, amikor meglátta a nappaliban ülő Voldemortot. A szomszédok szerint, akik hallották a lövést és az azt követő kiabálást, James Potter feleségét és fiát akarta menteni, amikor a nappaliban maradt. Azt mondják, hét lövés dördült, és Jamest a hetedik ölte meg, míg Voldemortnak nem esett baja.

Eközben Lily Potter fiával a felső emeletre rohant, hogy az ablakon át meneküljenek. Mire azonban odaért, a kis Harryt biztonságban lejuttatta az ereszcsatornán, és éppen kimászott volna az ablakon, a hírhedt nagyúr utolérte. Amint Lily felé fordult, egy lövéssel mellkason találta. Lily Potter azonban még élt, amikor a férfi kihajolt az ablakon, hogy megnézze, mi van a Potter-család utolsó tagjával. A nő elvergődött az éjjeliszekrényig, és az ott tárolt kísérleti robbanószerkészletet – rendőrségi laboránsként hazahordta munkáját – egy öngyújtóval meggyújtotta.

A robbanás elemi erejű volt. Az időközben riasztott hogwartsi járőr – Alastor Mordon –, aki a bejárati ajtónál járt, elveszítette fél lábát, szemét, orrát, és arca szörnyűséges maszkká torzult, amin nem tudtak segíteni a plasztikai sebészek. Harryt egy üvegdarab vágott meg, innen származott a jellegzetes formájú sebhely. Voldemort pedig – nos, róla állították, hogy arca förtelmes hüllőpofává vált (nem, mintha bárki tudta volna, milyen volt előtte), orra eltűnt, ajka pengevékony vonás volt csupán, bőrét pedig hosszas eljárásokkal tudták csak megmenteni – de hullafehér iszonyat lett belőle.

Harry belegondolt, milyen ocsmányul bűnhődött a mocskos gyilkos, és kopogott McGalagony irodájának ajtaján.

- Szabad! – szólt ki az idősödő nő. A férfi nagy levegőt vett, és kitárta az ajtót. – Á, Potter! Igen lassan vánszorgott ide. Üljön le! Fontos dolgokról akarok beszélni.

Harry meggyötörten zuhant le egy székre, ami nem kerülte el az új kapitány figyelmét.

- Ne hagyja el magát, Potter! Úgy hiszem, sorsdöntő nap a mai.

A férfitól csak egy fáradt szemöldökhúzás tellett, de McGalagony nem hagyta lelombozni magát.

- Átkutattam Albus Dumbledore hagyatékát, és… - a nő az asztalra emelt egy terjedelmes papírhegyet – úgy találtam, Albus magára akart bízni néhány dolgot.

- Mit? – hangzott a felemás kérdés. Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy hallani akarja, mit talált ki Dumbledore. Szerette, tisztelte az öreget, de úgy vélte, rémeket lát, és fölöslegesen trenírozza őt Voldemort ellen.

Harry Potter személye köré ugyanis az évek során – Albus Dumbledore mesterkedéseinek köszönhetően – egyfajta mondakör alakult ki. Sokan a „Kiválasztottnak" hívták, mert azt hitték, csak ő győzheti le a maffia egyik oszlopos és sérthetetlennek tűnő alakját, Voldemort nagyurat. Az igazság az volt, hogy a fiatal férfi semmit sem tett Voldemort ellen, hacsak azt nem számítjuk, ami hatéves korában történt. Harry sosem látta az eltorzult arcú szörnyeteget… még arra a férfira sem emlékezett, aki a nappaliban várta őket.

Vagyis… egyetlen emlékfoszlánya volt a történtekről: anyjával rohannak fel a lépcsőn, mögöttük lövések, majd dobogó léptek… aztán, amikor ő már a ház mögötti pázsiton várta anyját, még egy lövés… és egy magas, vékony alak, amint kihajol az ablakon… aztán a robbanás.

Sosem sikerült azonosítania senkit, ha Voldemortot keresték vele. Csak egy pillanatig néztek egymás szemébe, utána már robbant is a ház, és Voldemort karcsú alakja pusztán egy árnyék maradt a vörös lángok és a vakító fény előtt.

- Úgy tűnik, a Slytherin-család felszámolását.

- Micsoda? – nevetett fel Harry a beálló csendben. – A Slytherin-maffiát senki sem képes elpusztítani, Dumbledore sem volt képes rá, én meg…

- Potter! – vágott közbe a nő élesen, és a férfi akaratlanul is elhallgatott. – Dumbledore hosszú éveken át kutatott a Slytherin-család után, és ezt az anyagot magára hagyta. Kezében a kulcs, hogy megölje a szervezetet, amely mintegy fél évszázada keseríti Hogsmead életét.

- E-ez nemes feladat, de én nem vagyok… - emelte fel kezét védekezően Harry.

- Nézzen a jelvényére, Potter! Griffyndor. Griffyndor! A bűn üldözője, a béke fenntartója! Azért vagyunk itt, hogy az olyan alakok ellen harcoljunk, mint a Slytherir-család tagjai!

- De nem értem… - igyekezett hárítani a férfi.

- Most adott a lehetőség, Mr. Potter. Megtudtam, hogy Salazar Slytherin a napokban elhalálozott.

- Tessék?! – ugrott fel Harry. – És ezt csak most mondja?! Meghalt a Család feje, és maga csak most szól?! Azonnal intézkednünk kell, átkutatni a búvóhelyeit, kihasználni a pillanatnyi zavart, elkapni az embereit…

- Higgadjon le, Potter! – hűtötte a nő. – A helyzet nagyon bonyolult. Dumbledore kutatásaiból majd megtudja, amit kell, így csak annyit mondok: Morfin Gaunt és Voldemort nagyúr mellett Gellert Grindelwald is igényt tart Salazar helyére.

- Hiszen ez remek! – a fiatal nyomozó szinte sírt örömében. – Akkor mindannyiukat elkaphatjuk!

- Olvassa ezt el – tolta a férfi felé a papírhegyet a nő.

- Azonnal – pattant fel Harry, felmarkolva a rengeteg iratot, jegyzetet, dossziét, és az ajtóhoz rohant.

- És Potter! – szólt utána McGalagony.

- Igen? – fordult vissza a férfi tettrekész arccal.

- Snape megszökött.

A papírok a földre hullottak.

* * *

**A/N: **Néhány név angolul van megadva, úgyhogy itt egy kis segítség:

Hogsmead – Roxmorts

Hogwarts – Roxfort

Salazar Slytherin – Mardekár Malazár

Griffyndor – Griffendél

Severus Snape – Perselus Piton

Horace Slughorn – Horatius Lumpsluck

Azt hiszem, ezek a fontosabbak, amik előfordulnak majd.


End file.
